Secrets Of The Black Night
by phantomkrystal
Summary: One day a girl is found on the phantomhive estates. What will ciel and sebastian do when her secret are revealed one by one. After some time a girl with a spitting image of Evangalene only with different shades of eye and claim to be sister ? Cielxoc and Sebastianxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets of the black night**

**chapter 1: the uninvited guest**

It was dark night in the outskirts of London. A girl in ragged clothes was panting from running away from some men who wanted her for some reasons, she came to large manor. It was beautiful, with large sprawling garden, grand oak doors, marbled cobble stones. She felt her legs getting wobbly, and she fell to the floor, allowing the darkness envelope her.

She was running from a group of men were chasing her because she had escaped the place where she would be tied to place and forced to pleasure them in grossing ways that she didn't want to think of. This day the bonds were tied loosely and made her way out of it, but the men found out started to follow her and started chasing her. She had been running for the past seven hours before collapsing in front of a manor.

* * *

It was early morning when Finnian, the Phantomhive gardener, Finnian came out to prune the shrubs; he saw a limp figure by the gates of the manor. "What is that?" he rushed to see a girl, unconscious and beaten. Finny panicked" ! THERES AN UNCONSCIOUS GIRL BY THE GATES!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

Sure enough Sebastian was there in some minutes. "What is it finny?" he asks finny with a sigh. He was just yelling at the Phantomhive cook, Bardroy, was using a flamethrower in the kitchen. "There's an unconscious girl at the gates!?" finny said or shouted to Sebastian. "Oh dear, "he muttered noticing the state of the girl. She was turning pale as the seconds ticked by. "We must take her inside or she will die from the coldness and frost (as it was winter in England)" Sebastian said as he took (or carried) the girl inside the manor.

Ciel Phantomhive was drinking his tea while he saw his butler, Sebastian, carrying an unconscious girl into the manor."Sebastian, who is that? "He asked his butler. "My lord, I do not know whom or where she is from. She was found by gates, unconscious, by finny" The black clad butler replied.

"So why have you brought her inside?" he asked getting quite irritated that his butler brought a girl inside the manor for no reason at the most. "Young master, if we were to leave her outside her would die from the cold and harsh weather" Sebastian replied to him in calm and tired (wearied) voice. "Just give her a change of clothes and some food when she wakes up "he said and shooed him off.

Sebastian sighed went to put the girl in a bed in a guest room. When he put her down she stirred a bit before fluttering her eyes open. Her eyes were the exact color of azure blue skies, if she stood in the bright clear skies, her eyes would be an exact match. She looked frightened when she saw Sebastian looking (or staring) at her.

"Ah, I see that you're awake, miss. By the way may I ask what your name is?" Sebastian asked in a charmful tone. The girl stared at Sebastian before saying "Evangalene smythe" the girl had a wonderful voice. "Welcome to phantomhive manor, . My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I'm the butler of the phantomhive manor" Sebastian replied with a smile

"How did I get here? All I remember is collapsing in front a place" Evangalene replied in a sweet and confused voice. "Well I do not know how you got here, but the young master wishes to see you when you wake up. But you can't meet him in these clothes" Sebastian replied looking at her clothes. She was wearing a thin white dress which was torn at hem, the sleeves and some at her torso. "I think some of Meylene's extra clothes may fit you "he said glancing at his back where the other servants were to eavesdrop. Sebastian opened the door to reveal three people leaning on where the door had been before Sebastian opened it. The girl with wine colored hair was wearing a maid's outfit and glasses that hid her eyes very well and the shorter blonde boy with green eyes was looking like a gardener with some dirt on his gloves and the taller man had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing a chef's outfit with goggles on his neck.

"May I ask what are you three doing?" Sebastian asked with a sigh. "Nothing Mr. Sebastian. We just came here to see what the girl looked liked" Meylene stuttered with an embarrassed red face and getting vigorous nods from Finny and Bard just rubbed the back of his head."Who are they, Sebastian?" Asked Evangalene from inside the room. The other servants entered the room when dust came in the room and Evangalene sneezed a cute, high-pitched sneeze "achooo". "Awwwww" the servants went in a chorus when she sneezed again "achooo". "That was so cute" squealed Meylene. Evangalene blushed when the door again to reveal a boy with midnight blue locks and an eye patch over his right eye. "Oh, she is awake, huh" Ciel phantomhive said as he saw the girl sitting on the bed. Another gust of dust entered the room making Evangalene make a cute and high-pitched sneeze." Wow that was cute" Ciel replied hearing the sneeze." By the way, what is your name?" he asked the girl." My name is Evangalene smythe "replied Evangalene. " I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I'm the head of the phantomhive household. Pleased to meet you, Evangalene" Ciel replied in a monotone voice." Meylene, get Evangalene some of your extra dresses. And help her get dressed" Ciel said and went away.

"Here, I got some your clothes for , if you don't mind, meylene" Sebastian said handing a dress to Evangalene "meylene, help to get dressed" Sebastian said and got out of the room to let the ladies to dress. "If you don't mind, could you stand up so I can tie your corset" meylene asked showing Evangalene a corset. "Please, but I don't want to wear a corset right now" she pleaded, but in vain she had to wear the corset because the dress could not be worn unless if you wear a corset and she was stuffed into the corset and was wearing a light bluish white dress with frills at hem of the skirt and the sleeves.

As soon they were finished there was a knock on the door and the person said "the young master wishes to see you, ." Sebastian said and went away. Meylene made the crooks and the folds of the dress tied her blonde hair in a pale blue ribbon. Meylene held the door for her to come for Evangalene to come. "Umm, could you show me the way?" Evangalene asked with an innocent look. "Of course!" meylene replied with a klutzy smile.

After many turns they reached a room when meylene knocked three times on the large oak doors. A voice said "come in". "Young master, I've brought Miss Evangalene" meylene said before going back and closing the door after she left. Ciel was sitting in a large chair behind the desk which had some small stacks of paperwork. "Sit down" he said pointing to the chair in front of the desk. "So, do you remember anything before collapsing before the manor?" he asked with a stern or monotone voice. "umm, I can only remember running away from some men who were chasing me. I can't remember why they were chasing me. Although, I can remember someone talking to me. I can't remember who it was exactly" Evangalene replied remembering most of what she could.

-Ciel's P.O.V-

I could see that she was lying but I didn't push any further. I was looking at Evangalene for a long time without realizing it. Suddenly someone was waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh, what?" I suddenly snapped out of it. "Ciel, you were spacing out when I was talking" Evangalene said with a hint of concern in her voice. "I was just thinking something" I replied. Whenever I look at her I get a strange feeling at a corner of my chest. I ignored the feeling and studied her physique. She had beautiful, dazzling blue eyes; long, straight, blonde hair; an hourglass figure; pale, porcelain smooth skin. Her hair framed her face in beautiful waves in the sides. "Iel… Ciel… CIEL" Evangalene was calling out my name and she was standing right before my face.

I felt heat rising towards my cheeks. I tried to hide and failed miserebly. "Ciel, is something wrong? Your face is all red" evangalene said and pressed her hand to my forehead. At this I blushed even more and I swatted her hand away " it is nothing, just because of the cold" I said as I felt the heat reducing in my face." Eh, I thought they get flustered in the heat" evangalene said with a confused face. Just then there was a knock at the door." Young master, I have brought your tea" sebastian said outside the door. "yes come in" I replied and motioned evangalene to sit in her chair.

-sebastian's P.O.V-

I came to young master's door to hear evangalene's voice" eh, I thought they get flustered in the heat" with a confused tone. I sigh and said"young master, I have brought your tea" with a knock. "yes, come in" he replied in a calm but flustered tone. I went in to see standing next to the young master and her face was laced with worry. " young master, I have brought your tea and snacks" I saod as I handed his tea. "today we have Harrold's darjeeling tea with crepes with salad" I said keeping the food on his table. "young master, is something wrong, your face is a bit red" he had tint of dark red on his cheeks. "nothing, its nothing. And nothing is wrong with me " he snapped.

I sighed and poured him his tea. "young master, madam red is coming to visit you at 4:30 this evening. She sent a note saying this. Since it is already 4:15 she will be coming in some time" I said and at the corner of my eyes I could see that evangalene was looking outside the window at something down. "why didn't she tell a bit earlier?" ciel was saying, obviously fustrated."it seems that she had a sudden holiday at the hospital, and she wishes to be with her nephew for the next few days" I replied with sigh. "hmmp, allright, but evangalene must also be there as my guest. So, give her a formal dress attire" he said turning back to his paperwork and signing of his last paper. Bowing slightly I left the room.

* * *

-ciel's P.O.V-

_Why cant people send notes a day before they come, anyways, maybe I should ask sebastian about this feeling in my chest every time I look at her._ Anyways, evangalene was still looking outside the window. "evangalene, what are you looking at?" I asked at evangalene. "theres a blonde boy in the garden, Finnian, uprooting the trees" she said in a innocent tone. ah, her voice is smooth and delicios like honey. Wait, she clearly said that finny was uprooting the trees. I rushed to the windows and saw that finny was taking of the trees like they were twigs. "my… my ….garden" I stuttered and saw that evangalene was looking at me. Her hand came to my nose and her fingers carresed against the bridge of my nose and down to my lips. Her fingers stoped at my bottom lip. "wha, wha, what are you doing" I stuttered as she moved her fingers to the side where she stopped and "there's a cut" she said."what?" I breathed as I felt heat rise up to my face. "there's a cut, on your lips" she said looking at my lips with care and concern. I leaned in to her touch, she blushed a bit, but also leaned in. our faces wre just inches away when…

"my,my, young master, , what are you doing here now?" came in sebastian, ruinig the moment. Apperently he didn't knock on the door."it was nothing, evangalene just said that there was a cut on my lip. That's all" I practically shouted at him. "it seem as she is right. I think it is because of the weather" he said after examining my lip. "I'm fine. It's just a little cut" I yelled at no one in particullar. Evangalene just blushed and just nodded. "well, I'm here to say that, madam red will come in five minutes"sebastian said and went back when I said "sebastian, finny is um, destroying the garden again" I said trying to maintain a straight face but failing to do so.

-no one's P.O.V-

As sebastian was opening the carriage, he didn't notice evangalene behind him all the time. When madam red got out of the carriageshe noticed evangalene behind sebastian and "seabstian, who is that girl behind you? She looks quite pretty" she asked eyeing evangalene. " oh, that is evangalene smythe, she is a guest here, for now." Sebastian said to madam red while taking her luggage.

"she's so darn cute. I would like her to be my maid while I'm here" madam red said glomping evangalene. " cant….. breath…." Evangalene stuttererd while she was tackled by madam red. " I'm sure evangalene would like that. But to be sure ask the young master once." Sebastian replied while leading the way.

All the way Madam red was holding to evangalene's hand. When evangalene tried to gat away, madam red only tightened her grip at her wrists. When they came inside, ciel s standing at the stairs and looking outside the window down. In real, he was thinking about evangalene. He thhought differently about her. He ussually is cold, heartless, but when evangalene was near he would feel differently towards her, on the insides, he would feel all fluttery and warm. He didn't show it of course. When he saw madam red coming inside holding evangalene with a death grip. "welcome, madam red, it is nice to meet you again." He said

"my darling nephew, it's always nice to meet you. Anyways, can evangalene be my maid while I'm here, please" she asked to ciel who thought about it for a second before " yes, you can keep her as your maid, only if she agres_s_ to" he finished with a questining glance at evangalene. Evangalene, quite liked madam red, so she just said "I guess,I mean, it's nice compared to doing nothing all day". Ciel thought for second before saying" get some maid outfits from meylene, if it doesn't fit make some new ones " he said and called for sebastian who came next to him (at the bottom of the stairs) and said to him to come to his study

-evangalene's P.O.V-

-after ciel and sebastian went-

_Ciel's face expressions change for everyone he he speaks to me his expresions is kind of…. soft. _ I thought while madam red was taking me to her room. When we reached there, "evangalene, wear this" she said throwing me a maids outfit but only the skirt was too short, it came only till above my knees and somewhere in my mid-thighs; the shirt was strapples with extra sleeves and a bow headpeice. I flushed when I saw it: it was kind of…slutty. " isnt there any other dress, I don't want to wear that dress around anyone" I said but she only glared at me and stuffed me in the dress. I mean it was cute but it was also slutty and ….Short.

Soon it was time for tea and madam red dragged me out to the garden. Sebastian and ciel were already there and sebastian said " this isnt one of meylenes or any of our extra maid outfits" staring at my attire. "I had brought one of the dresses at home and eveie would look cute in it" madam red declared and sebastian just sighed. Ciel was still staring at me with a slight blush across his face."ummm, madam red, it is too revealing, please, can I get another dress" I said tugging at the hem of the skirt. "no, you look lovely in it. She does look kinda sexy in it, doesn't she, ciel" madam red said the last part in a quite audible whisper to ciel. I felt heat rising to my face as I heard ciel say" maybe" in an almost inaudible whisper, which I heard even though I was standing away from him

Soon it was night and madam red fell asleep soon because of her travelling today. I didn't remember the way to my room; I only remembered the kitchen, so I went there. I wnt inside the kitchen to see sebastian washing the dishes. He smiled when he saw me and went back to washing the dishes. His face didn't show any expression but his eyes were showing anger and tiredness. I watched him clean the dishes sparkling clean without leaving a spot. After he finished he asked " why aren't you in your room,miss. evangalene?" while washing and drying his hand with a towel. " I forgot the way back, I only remembered the way to the kitchen" I said while I heard a cat somwhere "meow" ed. Sebastian turned to see a cat on the window plane, licking it's paw. Sebastian's expression changed at once. He gaze turned soft when he saw the cat. I giggled, that caught his attention. He quickly turned and "I apologise for that miss." Said as he continued to wash the dishes.

"could you show me to my room? I keep forgeting the way" I asked not taking my eyes of the cat. "of course, please wait a few minutes while I put away the dishes" he replied as he dried of the dishes. "sure" I said as the cat made it's way to sebastian and nuzzled its cheek against his arm. He turned around and gave the cat a small skratch under its jaw. The cat purred and leaned into his touch. Sebastian had a soft smile and seemed at peace. So he has a liking for cats does he interesting.

-Sebastians P.O.V.-

_Evangalene has a peculiar scent. Its familiar in a way, like the scent of a destinied demon mates scent. And its way too familiar. But I cant put a finger on it. _I finished putting away the dishes and lucy (the black cat) made its way into the kitchen. I turned to see that it was only Lucy sitting on the window pane. I heard a giggle and turned to see evangalene giggling. "I apologise for that, miss" I said slightly embarassed. " sure" came the reply._ She seemed a bit physically exhausted when I found her. It was as if she was sexually abused in some kind of way. Maybe I should ask her about it. _

Suddenly she asked " could you show me to my room? I keep forgettimg the way" still staring at lucy as she came up to me and nuzzled against me. As a friendly stroke, I scratched her underside of her jaw. She purred and leaned closer. After a while I put the remaing plates away and asked "are you coming, ?" because she was staring into space. "oh, yes coming" she snapped out of it and followed me. Again the inviting scent of a demon mate was alluring. _Oh my, her scent is like the highest quality of ambrosia. I wonder if she knows about this. Maybe, I should ask about her past, then I could make if she's a genuine demon mate or a fake one with the same scent? However her scent is enough to drive any demon mad, and that soul ! so my delicious than the young masters. _She was following me unsuspectingly unknown of my thoughts. " I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, might I ask what happened during last night? Before you collapsed in front of the gates?" I asked slowly as she visibly paled. "if you're comfortable with answering, that is. I wont force you if your uncomfortable with it" I added at last. She seemed pained but nevertheless she answered.

"it's alright I'll tell you" she took a deep breath "you see, when I was eight years old, I was sold into sex trafficking. I was abused; both sexually and physically. I managed to escape but they found me halfway through and followed me, evntually I got tired and passed out in front of a manor. I'm sorry if I haven't told ciel about this. I wasn't quite sure about telling this to him" she paused, as if looking for the right thing to say." Hey, can I stay here and work as a maid or something, I don't want to go out there again" she said with her sweet voice of hers as innocently possible.

"hmmm… I would be glad to have you here but I need to ask the young master first. If it's possible I'll let you know by tomorrow morning" I replied. She seemed content with that. _oh my, I wonder how you'll react when you know the truth about yourself, dear evangalene. _

* * *

A/N:~

HEY! well this is my first story i've ever published, so go easy on me.


	2. the unexpected twist!

_ A girl no more than seven was sitting on the window pane, looking at the little children playing out side. Just then her mother came in. the girl hardly noticed her mother. She heard a sigh escape her mother lips. "Evangalene, why don't you go outside and play with them? You're completely healed from your fever, right?" her mother asked. Evangalene looked up to see her mother looking worried. "mommy, whenever I go to play , the other children avoid me, ma. What do I do?" she asked, her big, sad, blue eyes welling up tears, making them glassy. Her mother hugged her, letting her tears fall and soaking her clothes. "Don't say that. They simply do not what is special and tend to ignore it. They do not know that your special. You will always be my special little evangalene to me" her mother sootheed evangalene as her shoulders shook terribliy from the sobs that came from crying. In order to console her, she rubbed her small of her back. The mother and her child stayed n that possition until evangalene's sobs reduced to shaky breathhs. Her mother stood up picked up evangalene and walked to their garden where they had a small wooden bench where they used to sit. The two sat down and evangalene climbed on to her mothers lap and sat down so her back was against her mother's chest._

Evangalene woke up with a start. She was trmbling uncontrolably . she felt something wet trailling down her cheeks. She raised a hand to her slightly reddened cheeks to find tears. "am I crying?" she muttered to no one in stayed in bed for another half hour or so, but she couldn't remember the dream again. After some time she got up, picked up simple black gown and went to the kitchen. She got there to see Sebastian cooking there. 'what is doing here? It's five thirty in the morming' she thought looking at him in confusion.

* * *

-_evangalene's P.O.V._-

What's Sebastian doing in the crack of dawn? He looked at the doorway to see me. "Evangalene, what are you doing this early?" really now. "I'm the one that should be asking you I think" I replied. " I was simply preparing for the young master's and the other's breakfast. What bring's you here?" he asked or more like snapped/replied. "I got a bad dream and needed something to pass time. Like cooking." I said. " you know to cook?" he asked mildly surprised. "yes, but only a bit." He looked suorised again. " well, can you cook for the servants now. They will be here by six'o clock. You can start whenever you like" he said. Alright, so I have to cook for the servants here. That shouldn't be a problem, but what to cook? I don't know any fancy dishes, maybe some eggs, milk and…nothing. What should I do? …ugh…this is frustating. I sat on the counter instead of the stool. Sebastiam noticed that I was sitting on the counter and raised an eyebrow delicately at my possition. "please do not sit on the counters" he told before going back to preparing whatever he was doing. I hmmp'ed and got off the counter before jumping out of the window. Funny right, one minute I'm talking to him, and the next moment I'm jumoing out of the window.I got off unharmed and landed on the groung with my two feet. i haven't said to anyone but I'm a half siren and half human. My voice doesn't affect anyone because I'm not a full fledged siren. But sometimes, if my instincts take on, my voice becomes like a siren's. smooth and beautiful, but deadly and dangerous. I have to be careful around men because of this. I began walking around when I found a black catin the garden. Aww… it's so cute and fluffy. I took in my hands and started to stroke it. It purred! Maybe I can take inside

-_sebastian's P.O.V._-

Did she just jump of the window? I rushd to see that she got off the ground which she landed on her two feet and brushed her clothes and began walking in to the manor. I chuckled and got back to preparing young master's break fast. Humans are interesting creatures. What would she do if she knew that she was a demon's mate, especailly mine. Maybe that's what provides her the balance and agility of a demon's. I can't tell correctly if that is what it causes it. It could be normal, considering if she is fully human. I don't know her full history since that could be a problem. I should be waking up the young master in one and half hour, so I'd better not slack of anymore.

* * *

hey, sorry for the late uodate. school is being a bitch up until now. i wont be able to update for a week or two because of exams that are coming. until next chapter, my lovelies .!

re...


	3. the mystery unveils part one

Author's note:

UWAAAAH! *cries shamelesslesly in a corner* **I'M SUCH A DISGRACE, SAYING THAT I WILL POST THE CHAPTER LAST WEEK.** I'M SUCH A FAILURE. The last chapter didn't even have ciel in it, I just realized it a day after posting it. The last chapter is so…snippy, for the lack of a better word. I'm such a failure.

I'm sorry but it'll take atleast three weeks to post a chapter since I'm only allowed to use the laptop on weekends. So I have to write in my notebook and then copy it and retype in my laptop.

Disclaimer (I kinda forgot to type these things in the previous chapters) : I don't own black butler. It belongs to the amazing person called Yana Toboso

* * *

-_Ciel's P.O.V._-

I cringed my face a sthe sunlight hit my face, forcing me to wake up. I groaned as I sat up. As usual, I sebastian say the usual "it's time to wake up, my lord. It's a nice day as there's no snow or rain today." Only thers was a small feminitive giggle at the end. I snapped open my eyes to see evangalene giggling and standing near the door, holding a set of clothes for me. I blushed when she looked at me and laughed again. Not laughed but more like giggled. My blush faded when I noticed my eye was not hindered by the eyepatch. My eyes widened and I slapped my eye with my hand. Thank goodness that she didn't notice the purple pentagram in my right eye. I heard Sebastian sigh and came and tied my eyepatch for me.

"today we have earl grey tea and breakfast will be poached salmon with a side of french toast or scones. Which one would you prefer, my lord?" he said as he tied my bow-tie. Evangalene had excused herself when sebastian started to unbutton my nightshirt." The scones. And what is today's shcedule?" I asked. "today you have the day off, as madame red is staying over, she requested to spend the whole day with her nephew and " he replied.

Evangalene came in with a skip in her step. She seemed to be holding a black and fluffy ball of fur in her arms. I looked a little closer to see that it was a cat! I immediately backed awy from the vile creature. She looked at me curiosly and came a little closer. I backed away and shouted "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME" I stoped talking as I felt some thing tingled the back of my nose. "... ah …aaahhh…HATCHOO" I sneezed. It wasn't like evangalene's cute kitty sneeze. I heard sebastian sigh again. He sighing a lot today. " , the young master is allergic to cats, so please stay way from him. And where did you find her?" he asked with a frown. So that clears it. HE WAS THE WHO BOUGHT IT INSIDE THE MANOR! Evagalene pouted but backed away a bit, but she was still was petting the cat. It purred and leaned into her touch.

"can I keep her, Ciel?" she asked with a cute sad face [puss in boots face .]. I just blushed looking at her. "iel…ciel…CIEL" she shouted in my face. I blinked in confusion as she looked at me for an answer. "allright, but… it shouldn't come into my room and near me." I said pointing a finger at her( like he does at Soma and Agni in the manga). She bllinked before smiling and nodding. She came near me and did something I was completely unprepared for. She came near me and kissed my cheek . I froze on the spot. My eyea widened as I realized what she had done.

-_evangalene's P.O.V._-

_Yay! I get to keep her! __He surely needs something in return for letting me keep her even though he's allergic to cats. _Something came to me, so went near him and gave a quick kiss on his cheek. Ciel froze and his eyes widened and he slightly pushed me away. I stumbled back and said boy was like tomato in the face upto his neck. I giggled and gave another short peck on his cheek and left the room still holding Serafina, yes I named her Serafina. When? When I was talking with Ciel. She licked my cheek and cuddled against me. I giggled and went to the kitchen to make breakfast as I said earlier. I went there to find the trio siting there in their half asleep state.

"Good morning everyone!" I said happily and went near the stove. Meylene seemed to notice Serafina in my arms and asked "where did you get the cat? The young wont agree with this, yes he wont". I turned and "it's alright. I asked Ciel and he said it's allright to keep her." I replied and went back to thinking what to prepare. "if it is allright, can you wait some time for breakfast?" I asked them. "but always prepares before he wakes us up" finny said while rubbing his eyes. "well, yes. But he asked me to prepare this morning alone" I said while getting some eggs, onions, corriander and some salt. Hmmm…something is missing. Then a light bulb went off in my mind as I grabbed some pancake batter. Someone had already made some batter…and it has blueberries in it. Weird…right? Anyways, I grabbed the batter, made some pancakes and scrambled eggs and drizzled honey over the pancakes and sided it with some of the eggs in five plates. I didn't know whether Tanaka eats since he always has a tea cup with tea in it. I looked at him to see that he smiled in my direction and shaking his head as if reading my thoughts. I also didn't know if sebastian eats or not…so I made some extra.

I heard someone come and turned to see Sebastian come in to see everyone stuffing their faces with the food…by everyone I mean the trio. "hey, sebastian, you should try evangalenes's cooking. It's delicious" bard said while stuffing some more food in his mouth. "I'll pass. Evangalene, madme red is asking for you.

-_time skip_-

So Madame Red is calling for me, huh? Why didn't she leave yet? I hope she doesn't make me wear another revolting outfit like the previos one. I sighed, atleast the trio thought my food was nice. And sometimes I get a dark aura from Sebastian. I don't think he's a human. I shifted my weight from one foot to another. I should hide my secret from everyone,especially Sebastian…

* * *

author's note:

I'll post the next part tomorrow or on monday. and I'll stop writing this if i dont get any reviews, you know. i only got one by far. instead of faving or following, you can write a review. even a small 'you suck' or 'good' is enough.


	4. the mystery unveils part two

Author's note: I'm sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. My native language is not english, so I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and gramatical mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own black butler, I do own Evangalene though.

* * *

-_evangalene's P.O.V. _-

I went into her room to see her clad in all her red glory. "well come on then, I haven't got all day" she said holding up a maid outfit. Seriously, where does she get them ? It wasn't like the other one. It was almost pale blue with navy blue accents. The skirt came to the knees atleast. The appron in it wasn't really an appron, it was more like wrap material around the waist and some lace for the sleeve hem and there was a choker like lace attached. Atleast it wasn't slutty and short. Okay…I take back short. I went to chinese screen in the room to change only to be pulled back and stuffed in the dress by Madame Red. Why does she enjoy dressing me up like a ragg doll ? she finished and stood back to look at me. I admit that it was actually a very nice dress. I stood in front a full length mirror. The color was nice against my pale skin. She pulled my hair into two pigtails and added an artificial rose, a blue one at that. she parted my bangs and clipped it on, holding my hair. My twintails got a ribbon bow and a curl at the end. "my, my it suits you nicely, Eva" she said, holding up some stockings with a intricate lace pattern. And some ballet shoes. All of these were different shades of blue.

"please, don't call me Eva."

"why?"

" my mum used to call me that"

"where is she?"

"I don't know, maybe she is dead…"

"oh, I'm sorry that I reminded about it"

She kept quite for the walk to the dining room.

-_time skip_-

When we got there, Madame Red ushered me into standing near sebastian, behind Ciel. I noticed that sebastian is so much taller than me…ugh…sucks being short. Madame Red was blabbing away and suddenly she looked at me and back at sebastian and "don't you and sebastian make a cute couple" yeah, yeah…wait, what? I choked on air and practically screamed at her "what are you talking about,** DON'T YOU DARE GO IN THAT DIRECTION, MADAME RED" **

-_third preson P.O.V._-

Everyone stared at Evangalene, who was now coughing, screaming, blushing and flailing at Madme Red, all at the same time. Sebastian just smirked at evangalene's expression. While Ciel just glared at madame Red. Madame Red laughed nervously and tried to escape evangalene's wrath. The servants [meaning the trio, exept bard, who just blew a puff of smoke] 'awwwww'ed at thought of sebastian and evangalene together I each others arms…and they all got a bump in their heads, courtesy of evangalene. And Tanaka just did his trade mark santa clause laugh "ho ho ho". Almost no one noticed that evangalene's voice grew slightly seductive while screaming. Almost, no on, exept Sebastian. He heard this and frowned at Evangalene's voice. It was suprisingly like a siren's. though it didn't seem to be matured like a full fledged siren's. His frown deepens as her hair started to grow a bit, but it went unnoticed by everyone else.

-_sebastian's P.O.V._-

My, my, Evangalene is not what she seems, now is she… this only makes her more interesting. She is an unclaimed demon mate and she is a siren. And Madame Red is quite correct in her assumption. Well, I don't intend on telling her any time now. Well, not until she tells her secret of being a siren. My when will her secrets unveil. And when that time comes I will unveil her a secret that even she does not know about. To think that she is a siren, one of the deadly suducing creatures of earth. And I have one near me now.

After some time she stoped screaming and Madame Red was lying on the floor with her soul flying out (like the cartoons). Evangalene was panting with her hair messed up and the rose in her hair was hanging on the ends of her hair. And she looked downright evil with her messed up hair and her eyes were like an icy blue instead of it's azure blue color. Ciel was still glaring at the almost dead Madame Red. Why is her eye color changing? It is not normal for sirens or demon mates to have color changing eyes. So what is she? That is a question I have to ask her as soon as possible. Maybe this evening…afterall she is a siren. I cannot have any more supernatural beings in here. That Grell is enough for a million years…I shuddered. I'm even disgusted when I'm just thnking about that thing. I retreated back to the kitchen. If she is a siren, then she would've recognized me as a demon. Sigh…this is so tiring, but I must find out what she is immediately. She is interesting after all.

* * *

-_evangalene's P.O.V._-

What is with Madame Red today. She stuffed into a maid outfit two times and thinks about me being a couple with Sebastian. Honestly, what's with her? And whay was Ciel glaring at Madame Red ? at the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian slip out of the room with a look that said 'I'm in deep thought, so don't disturb me' and ciel was still glaring at Madame Red with a ice cold glare that were like beams. Madame Red passed out because of me. Finny and Maylene were still 'awwww'ing around me. I stood up and knocked on their head making a bump rise up. Ciel was still galring at Madame Red. I don't know why he is glaring at her, but serves her right. I mean, why wuold someone, who is taalking away, suddenly make a reference to a person's interest's (if you know what I mean). Haa…I need to calm down. I was walking in a random corridor when I noticed a mirror on the wall. I looked into my own reflection as I noticed that my eyes have gone to a icy blue color. Was it not a deep but bright blue? I also noticed that my hair had grown a bit. My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. I lost my control again and let my siren's dark side come up. That is always not a good sign. I gasped as I backed away from the mirror. It was my eyes…it had gone from it's icy blue shade to pale almost white blue. What was happening to me? I myslef don't know why my eyes are changing it's color. Sure, the hair and the voice are normal, but color changing eyes? Not god. I felt a dark aura behind me. I whipped around to find Sebastian standing behind me with glowing, red eyes.

-_third person's P.O.V._-

Time seemed to slow as they both stared into each other, Sebastian's eyes, not changing the glowing hellfire red, but Evangalene's pale blue melting into white then poisonous violet. Suddenly, Evnaglene was pinned face first against the wall as Sebastian pressed against her in a threatening and dangerous way. Evangalene struggled as Sebastian put more pressure onto her, making her stay still.

Whimpers came from her, while sebastian took no notice of that. He lowered his face until his lips were against her ears as he whispered "I know that your not a human" his voice smooth but deadly like poison "tell me what you are I will decide to let you live" he whispered, almost hypnotising. Evanalene's eyes widened as she struggled even more, making Sebstian put more pressure onto her back, making her cry out in pain. "please" her voice, nothing more than a mere whisper, filled with fear and pain, "let me go, I'll tell you" she whimpered. After a few minutes, he let her out his hold, making her knees buckle and give away. Sebastian slowly turned her so her back was pressed against the wall. He knelt down, looking upon her with cold, merciless eyes. " I will not appreciate any lies from you, Evangalene" he hissed at her making her shrink in fear. " allright, I'll tell you you what I am, but please don't say to anyone" she told him, her voice shaking, her breath raged and laboured. "that is my wish, whether or not to tell anyone" he replied, his voice dark and dangerous. She averted her eyes from his cold, mreciless ones, to stare at the wall beside her "I'm a half siren" that was it, those three words that could make her life a living hell. She closed her eyes, expecting a sudden blow or something. But, he only stared at her while pressing his body to her's, making her breath hitch in her throat. "I know your more than that, a siren's eyes would not change it's color" he said against her ear. "I myself don't know about it, it's only happening from this day." She said, her own voice cracking. He suddenly let go of her making her give out a shaky breath. Her eyes had tears leaking as she stared at him.

He suddenly knelt beside and wiped her tears way with his gloved hands. She flinched and back away from his touch. He just stared at her and suddenly scooped her in his arms , making her gasp and struggle. I gripped her arms, making her quite down. " I am sorry if I had scared you. I only wanted to know it myself" she stared at him with wide eyes as he continoued, "I had known that you were not a human from yesterday, I just wanted to confirm it from you" by now, Evangalene had broken down into crying. She put her head agaist his chest as she cried. He did not speak anymore, but patted her back in a soothing manner.

After some time they reached her room. Sebastian gently put her in her bed and tucked her in. He got and walked away to leave only to hear a small "please don't leave" from her. His hand which had beem at the doorknob retreated. He slowly made his way to her bed and sat down on the edge. "I didn't want you to know about it" she slowly started "I…I always got into trouble if I reveale my self. That's what caused me to run into those vile human's hands before I came here" her eyes were downcast but he hear a tear drop on to the sheets. He turned around to see her crying. She quickly noticed that he was looking at her and tried to wipe away her tears, only to be wiped away from a gloved hand.

She looked up to see him looking down affectionatley at her, a small smile on his lips, his hand now cupping her cheek. She blushed and tried to look away but his hand prevented it. He made her sit up, and waited for a few seconds and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed ten shades of red as he did this. He slowly leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as he kissed her gently. Slowly, her eyes fluttered close as she kissed back. Their lips moved I perfect sync as they kissed. He pulled away and walked out of the room, leaving her blushing and wid eyed and confused.

* * *

Authors note:

yeah i'm sorry for not updating earlier. and ive decide it wont be c/oc/s, it'll only be sebatian x oc. dont worry, I'll add another oc for ciel.


	5. Evangalene has a sister !

Chapter five: Evanglene has a sister!

Author's note: sorry for not updating last week. My internet connection stopped working and I just fixed it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own black butler. I just own my OCs though.

* * *

-_third person's P.O.V._-

She sat there, wide eyed and with a blushing face. Confused why Sebastian had done that. she couldn't get it out of her mind, the feeling of his warm, soft lips against her. She blushed ten shades of red just thinking about it. She couldn't think anything but the small, even chaste, kiss. The smiling face of Sebastian, his large, yet soft and gentle hands of his, holding her cheek. She blushed and whapped at the air where the picture of them both were shown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian went back to the kitchen, still thinking of her blushing face. The way her eyes fluttered close, her soft, plump, pink lips against his. Bard was scared like hell when Sebastian entered the kitchen, not noticing that he had put dynamite in the pot on the stove. The loud explosion snapped himout of his thoughts and looked around the kitchen where the frizzed up afro haired Bard unconscious on the floor. An esperated sigh left the demon, " Can't you go one dy without using any dynamite and flamethrowers to do your so called cooking" he asked clearly annoyed that his thoughts were broken. Suddenly the main door to the manor was knocked upon. He sighed " Bard, clean this mess up, it should be clean within the hour, you understand" he said and retreated to look who was at the door.

Upon reaching the door, he found a girl, with the spitting image of Evangalene, who was still in her room, only, instead of blue eyes, the girl had bright teal eyes. The same waist length blonde hair, completely straight except the end with was slightly curled with soft sugar curls. " Welcome the Phantomhive manor, miss. May I know why you are here ?" he asked politely. The girl looked at him before saying "I'm here to see my sister, Evangalene" . 'what a straight forward girl' he thought to himself " Evangalene, you say…well, then, come inside. I'll go get her immediately. Please wait here." He said and left her standing in foyer.

He went into Evangalene's room to see her sitting there and blushing and grinning like an idiot. On her bed, just like the way he left her. She took no notice of him entering her room. He smiled and sat on her bed, snapping out of her little trance and started to wave around, losing her balance she fell of the bed, ungracefully on her back with a loud 'oof'. He chuckled and helped her back on her feet. She flushed when her skin came in contact with his gloved hand. "what's the matter? Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice full of innocence. "there's a girl downstairs who claims to be your sister." He replied, while helping her get her balance. "oh… wait, what?...my sister…you mean my sister ?"she replied. "well, she does have a spitting image of you. Exccept for the eyes of course, she has teal, but it's just like yours, deep but bright." He said with a smile.

They reached the foyer in a matter of some minutes. As he said there was girl who sat in the couch besides a wall with her legs crossed. When she caught sight of Evangalene coming with Sebastian, her face lit up and went near Evangalene, who was dumbfounded as she stared at the girl. "It's so nice see you again, Evangalene. I just hope that you didn't forget me yet." The girl added the last bit in a mere whisper.

Evangalene just stood there, staring at the girl when she suddenly said, in a low voice, as if she was doubtful, " Eve…your name is Eve, right?" she asked slowly. The girl, Eve's eyes widened as she hugged Evangalene "so you do remember me! Oh! How I missed you Evana (*)" she said, hugging the girl even tighter making her choke. "I still can't believe you ran away from that place within three days, it took two more days than you, and I still don't believe that you forgot your own sister" she said leaving Evangalene. Sebastian just watched this from behind Evangalene.

All the supernatural beings heard footsteps from the stair as they turned to see Ciel come down the stairs. "what's will all the noise?" he asked. Then he noticed the sisters standing there " Are there two Evangalenes ? or is it my eyes deceiving me ?" he asked, rubbing his eye. "no, sir. It seems that Evangalene has a sister named Eve. She came here in search of her sister." Sebastian said, while looking at the shadows behind a door. Sebastian sighed and prised the door open to reveal the three servants, who fell on the floor. "don't you have any work to do?" Sebastian asked clearly annoyed that they were ignoring their work. " we just wanted to see what you were talking about" they said in unison. " Evana, why are you here? Surely you didn't come to just stay here, right" Eve asked Evangalene. "Oh! That's right! Hey Ciel can I be a maid or something here. I really like this place. If Eve wants to, she can even come here you know" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Eve just looked at weirdly and turned her expression so her face mimicked Evangalene's. I mean who could say no to those two? Ciel was staring at Eve with curios eyes, the exact copy of Evangalene, only, with dazzling teal eyes. Only her eyes had more on the green side of teal not blue. "huh…allright, you can stay here as maids. If you want make your own uniforms." He said and went back to his study. Evangalene and Eve looked at each other and suddenly hugged each other and squealed like schoolgirls. Sebastian sighed; it is going a lot of trouble with two half sirens roaming around in one manor.

It's going to be one hell of a time with those two.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys ! sorry for the short chapter. From the next chapter, I'll be folowing the manga. There'll be some Ciel x Eve and Sebastian x Evangalene. Maybe I'll do some one shot about Eve and Evangalene with Ciel and Sebastian.

(*) Evana – Evangalene's nickname by her siter, Eve.

Also I thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed.

Please review. ^^!


	6. The sister's talents

Chapter six: the sister's talents…?

Author's note:

Sorry for not updating earlier, my internet connection got exhausted and I couldn't recharge it soon. Maybe if I get any time off, I'll update more or less every weekends. I'll be folowing the manga's timeline. Maybe I'll add my own arcs too you know…. Oh! and if anyone has any doubt of Evangalne's name, it's not Evangeline. It's a combination of the name Eva and Angalene. My friends suggested Evangalene so, I use Evangalene. So don't get confused.

And from the brake Eve and Evana's room it will from Evangalene's point of view but in third person point of view, kay? ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own black butler. I just own Evangalene and Eve.

* * *

-_third person's P.O.V._-

one year after Evangalene and Eve's arrival

In a mist covered forest, not far from lond, there lies a manor, the distinguished family of phantomhive's morning event is…started off with early tea. " young master, it is time to wake up" the butler would wake his master. The lump on the bed, yawned and sat up. "todays breakfast of poached salmmon with mint salad has been prepared along with a side of toastes, scones and campagne have been baked. Which one would you prefer ?" the butler said . the figure grogily replied "the scones…". The butler started to dress him.

"that aroma…is it ceylon tea today ?"

"yes and we will be using royal doultan dishes" the butler relpied while tying his bow tie. "prepartions have been made with the wedgewood blue-white tea set"

"and todays plans?"

"after breakfast you will see the authority on monarch study, proffesor Hugh." After tying the bow he said " then after lunch is…"

The gong rang throughout the place.

All of the manors inhabitants were standing in front of the manors doors, while the butler just stood there tugging on his glove while the strange man stood in the crane position of some martial arts. He suddenly waved his hands in the air and shouted " take this ! Secret technique! Flower bird wind moon! All kinds of flowers profusion fist !". And with that he suddenly lunged forward. The butler gave one last tug on his glove and with speed no one could decipher what happened, the weird man was on his hands and knees, coughing up blood. " Th-this is our school's last hidden technique…! Super tiger dragon gun ten thousand blossom scattering fissure fist!…what in the world are you !" he asked with absolute rage.

The one who defeated him turned and said " I'm the butler of the phantomhive household."he dusted his hands and continoued "what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even know that technique" he was the head butler of the phantomhive huse hold, Sebastian Michaelis. And said butler turned to face the household's head, Ciel Phantomhive, age twelve years. "and that's how it is young master…because I won…please do todays review and tomorrow's pre-lesson." Sebastian said with a smiling face.

Behind Ciel were our two head maids, Evangalene Smythe and Eve Smythe, twins. They both looked alike except for their eyes, were giggling and said to Ciel " You must know Ciel, it will take a thousand people like that wierdo to beat Sebastian" Eve said while smoothing out her appron, " No, I don't think even then he can be defeated, Eve." Evangalene said with a lock of her hair in her fingers and was twirling it. All Ciel said was a irritated 'tch'. The house's gardener Finny, the maid, Maylene and the cook, Bard were amazed. "that was amazing, Sebastian…today was the 50th win in a row" by Finny. "you stuck like water , Sebastian" by Maylene and "this house's butler is amazing " by Bard.

Out of all this Ciel was annoyed. "a true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though I thought I would be able to see you on your knees today" he said with quite a bored look. Sebastian had a smile on his face when he said " that is too bad.'' Ciel was more annoyed "hmmp, you did well Sebastian, here drink this" he said and gave a glass of lemonade to him. Behind him the twins paled as Sebastian gulped it down, though Sebastian paid no attention to them as he turned towards the trio of servants who celebrating. " what are all of you doing here?" the servants visibly paled as they stopped their celebrating. " Finny, have you finished weeding the courtyard ? Maylene, how are the shirts in the laundry ? and Bard, are the preparations for dinner going as they should ?" and all the replies he got was 'ah!', 'ummmm…' and a 'ch' from them. Suddenly Sebastian had horns and shouted " If you time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!". The trio shrank under him and ran away-literally-to do their jobs. "speaking of work, Sebastian…"Tanaka said and Ciel continoued "there was a call from him in italy". sebastian asked whhile handing Ciel his cane "from Sir Clause?". Ciel stood up walked away, "we talked about this. Come" Sebastian only relied "as you wish" and they went inside.

-_inside the manor_-

"…and so Sir Clause is coming directly to England?" Sebastian asked. "yes, he got hold of the usual goods and contacted us. It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time… . He should arrive here at 6 o' clock. We'll carry out negotiations here in the manor. do you understand what this means Sebastian ?" Ciel said a bit loftily. " Yes, and sir, may I ask you same thing?...what was in the lemonade earlier…the heatburn wont stop" Sebastian asked with a hand clawing at his heart. Ciel just looked at him and said "Oh, it was lemonande with Tanaka's special *******. The sugar was different…and white. I stopped drinking with one sip "…and with that, Sebastian's hair popped up in annoyance and his eyebrow ticked. "…I'll get on with the prepartions now…"

* * *

-_Mean while, with Evangalene and Eve_-

_in their room (yes they share a room together, after all they are sisters)_

the sisters just sat in their roomidly, well…Eve was. Evangalene was rumaging through their closet for some material. " What are you doing Evana?" Eve asked as she watched her sister take some pink and blue satin cloth. As you see, our Evangalene had a talent when it came to making clothes, especially dresses. she had a trunk full of material, sketches and some accessories. she even made both Eve's and her own uniform. "hmmm… I had this design in my mind for quite a bit now. I don't have any work now." Evangalene replied, while pulling out a paper and sketched out the details for the dress. she had already made countless dresses; formals, casuals, maid uniforms, swim wear, and many, many stuff.

" What are you doing, Evana? don't start making dresses this early in the morning" Eve said. "Oh, don't be ridiculus. it's alredy past noon. and I'm not making a dress. its only a sketch." Evangalene huffed out. "Yeah, yeah. You say like that everytime. and the next time I see you, your sitting with a dress, ther are no trunks left for you, Evana" Eve huffed out now. "Oh, shut up, Evie . Besides it is in your measurements." Evana snapped. The two were bickering like this for quite some time, they didn't here the explosion and sound of trees breaking. And the sound of china cracking. They didn't notice the time as they bickered.

"you were the one who found out that there was such a thing!"

"yes, but I didn't expect you start this!"

"yeah, but-"

They were interuppted by a knock on the door. Evangalene went up and opened the door to find Sebastian smiling, and at the same time looking annoyed. Evangalene blinked at him and, "Sebastian? what happened? you look…umm…annoyed." she said with a frown. As she spent almost a year in the Phantomhive manor, she grew familior with everyone and grew a small…okay, not so small crush on Sebastian. She still remembered the small kiss they shared, but that didn't help her thinking whether Sebastian likes her or not. She also knew that her sister, Eve, had a small crush on Ciel. But she didn't tell this to anyone and in return, Eve never told anyone about her own crush.

She broke out of her thoughts when Eve snickered behind her. She glared at her. Sebastian smiled at this and said, " Evae[*], Eve, I need your help to fix the garden. And…some…plants." Evangalene frowned at the hesitation. "Huh…what those three do this time?" Evangalene huffed out. "Evana, if Sebastian's even stressed about it, it must be horrible" Eve said it in a whisper. "sigh…alright, lets go and see what the mess is about." with a somewhat confident face she followed Sebastian.

* * *

_- le time skip -_

Both the sisters went into the garden to see it completely demolished beside some charred rocks and a dead tree and some crows flying. Evangalene turned with a oh-so happy/evil smile. "why cant we burm the manor and get a new one with a new, new, garden?" her words were down right annoyed and her brow was twitvhing. "Absolutely not."that was only reply she got from sebastian. Eve was looking a bit miffed at the sight. "sigh…alright but I'm sleeping extra time tomorrow."

You see (for me) siren's have their own way with nature. Most of them can control most elements, mostly earth and plants. And Evangalene's and Eve's mother is like a powerful noble among sirens. So, Evangalene can control both water and plants, while Eve can only control earth. So, Sebastian gave the twins in charge of the garden whenever Finny destroyed it. The sisters didn't complain so they thought that they liked it.

"Hmm…this will take a lot of time. Even without the charred ground it will take a long time to restore it the way it was" Evangalene stated.

"No, you won't have to restore it fully. I have some iris seeds and gravel, just try and turn it into a Japanese rock garden. Instead, leave out the gravel; I'll put it on later" and with that Sebastian left them with all the supplies.

They laid out all the necessary items and started to get on. Sirens can mold, for a lack of a better word, the element they control to give in to their wishes. At the same time if they used too much of the control of nature, their energy would literally get sucked off. Evangalene started to sing, a low, melodious tone, later on, the whole air was thick with her voice. While this happened, Eve planted the seeds, a few bamboo sticks. All in the correct places and patterns, leaving a place for the extremely long table and some places where there would be the gravel.

* * *

In all this, Sebastian looked at the sisters, well, mostly Evangalene, entranced by unnaturally angelic voice, each and every note perfect. After all, sirens lure their prey in with their voice after all. She herself didn't know that she can control elements; it was Sebastian who pointed out that sirens could control elements. Demons can also control elements but not like sirens; they could use it whenever they needed it, as a weapon or an object.

After a while, Eve also joined with her sister, her voice in perfect harmony with her sister's. A little by little, the iris and the other plants began to grow. Every now and then, Eve would look at each and every small sapling, to make sure that it's growing at the natural speed in their influence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel was in his study. After a short while, a slow melodious song drifted from the window overlooking the garden. He tried to ignore it, but the song as if it was made to soothe a person's mind. He pushed away his work and went over to the window to see Evangalene and Eve singing. But, his mind only resiged to hear Eve's voice clear amongst her sister's. Sunddenly, Eve looked up to see the window where Ciel was looking and flashed a soft smile. the corner of his lips quuirked up, but quickly set into the line.

* * *

After a while, they both stoped. they looked around to see everything perfect. Just then, they heard footsteps coming towards them and found Sebastian coming. "This is excellent. you have done a great job. If you want, you can take the day off. and Evangalene you need to cut your hair. it's almost trailling down your knees. Eve…your hair is just fine." Sebastian said and took some of the extraseeds and gravel from Evangalene. " alright, good night dear sister. and dearest Sebastian. I'm going to sleep." With a yawn, she trudged back to the Manor.

On the way, she stoped to look at the garden. Suddenly, she felt something soft and fluffy rub against her leg. she looked down to see Serafina, her cat, rubbing at her feet, begging for attention. She smiled and picked her up in her arms, soflty stroking behind her ears gently, making Serafina purr. She giggled and went inside their room and gently sat in the bed when she heard the carriage pull up.

She sighed floped down on the bed. Her mind somehow made Sebastian it's target to dream whenever it was vacant. Just then she heard a knock on the door and saw Sebastian standing there with a smile. She slightly blushed and got up from her position and stood with serafina in her arms. Sebastian came near her and kissed her lips slightly, it was just a peck, but it made Evangalene's heart flutter and heat rise to her face. Sebastian smiled and said "thank you for everything today, Evae." And with that, he left the room to leave her grinning and blushing like an idiot.

* * *

-_after everything is over (sorry for all the time skips. I'm just too lazy and to keep it between 3000 words. )_-

After everything finished ciel went to his study to find Eve standing near the window with a soft smile. Ciel went near and stood next to her. She blushed silently and leaned gainst him. he didn't push her away and even do anything. He slightly smiled and let his arms slide around her shoulders loosely, encasing her in some sort of hug. She hummed and put her hands over his and sightly pecked his cheek. He turned and made the kiss start on her lips. It was soft and caring. they pulled away and Eve scrambled out after saying a small 'thank you' with a furiously red face. He slightly chuckled and went back to his room.

* * *

author's note: SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

I promise to update next week if possible. I simply loved the bit of Evangalene x Sebastian and Eve x Ciel at the end.

Until next chapter then ^^!

please review, favorie and follow!


	7. Authors note

author's note:

I've decided to update another chapter only when I have at least 10 or more reviews. Until then I wont post a new chapter. And also, I think I'll skip the chapter when Ciel gets kidnapped.

And sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes in the chapters. As I said, my native tongue is not English

See you in the next chapter.

Please, please, please review !


End file.
